


Tribbles aren't the only stress reliever

by stormtide24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtide24/pseuds/stormtide24





	Tribbles aren't the only stress reliever

     The woman rushed through the forest as flames danced lethally over head and stray twigs left shallow cuts on her face. She tripped over a stray stone and fell to her knees. She willed herself to get back up because she knew that she had to keep moving to stay alive. In the distance, she heard a ferocious roar and the sound of trees collapsing. She continued to run, reaching the edge of a jagged cliff face. Cornered, she soon realized her only choice was to jump before the beast reached her. She turned  to leap when the monster broke through the line of trees. As her feet left the cliff, she said into her communicator, "Beam me up, Scotty."

     A thick Scottish accent responded,"I'll have ye up fast'r than-"

     "NOW!" She screamed as her body plummeted to the blade like rocks. She was soon surrounded by yellow-white circles, until the white transporter room was in front of her.

    "Uhura, what did you do?" Bones strode into the room with Jim on his heels.

    "Nothing our fair captain wouldn't do." She answered as she breezed past them. They followed her out onto the bridge. It was a large, white, circular, room with a spinning chair. To the front was a glass window and screen. 

     "Keptin on ze bridge." Chekov called out.

     "And what exactly would our 'fair captain' do?" Bones questioned as Uhura handed the vials of water and earth to a science officer.

     "Get what was needed, explore a little." She looked to Jim for confirmation that he would do just that and he nodded. She left the bridge. 

     "Loosen up, Bones, so she explored a little, big deal." Jim said to the other man.

     "She also drew the attention of an indigenous life form." 

     "She also drew the attention of an indigenous life form, sir. And so what?" Jim shrugged, "it honestly doesn't matter that much."

     "Says the man that ordered me to make him cookies, naked" Bones mumbled.            

     "You enjoyed that, and I know it."

     "Captain, where now?" Sulu asked.

     "Ummmmm, how about the ice planets of Gamma 6, maybe Zebinge?"

     "Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not an Eskimo!" Bones screamed.

     "It'll give you an excuse to cuddle with me!" Jim yelled back. "Yeah, I know how much you like that. Now Sulu," he looked at the other man up front. "Punch it." With the familiar words, the man activated the Warp Drive. The screen turned blue and soon everyone was thrown against their chairs. "Bones, walk with me." Jim said to Bones as he went to the elevator. Bones sighed then followed his captain off the bridge. "Level 60." Jim called to the elevator. Three seconds later they were on the floor that had all of the quarters. 

     As they walked down the hallway Bones said, "Jim, I don't think that it was a good idea to let Uhura do what she wanted on that planet."

     "Hold on, Bones," Jim put his hand on a small glass panel. The door opened and they stepped into the room. It was rather large for one man, the perks of being the captain. "Do you want a drink?" Jim stepped into the kitchen and came back with two glasses with an ice ball sitting in them in one hand and a bottle of golden liquid in the other.

     "Of course I do." Bones sat down in one of the arm chairs in the living room. Jim poured the glasses half full with the alcohol. As he handed one to the man in the chair, he straddled his lap. "Jim, what're you-"

     "Shhhhhhh," Jim pressed his index finger to McCoy lips. "Don't say anything." Before Bones could respond, Jim covered his mouth with his own. Bones reached out his hand out to place the glass on the table but missed and it fell to the carpet. He ran his hands through Jim's hair and mused the blond locks. Jim pulled away for a moment and giggled. "Hey, Scotty called me Perfect Hair, I need to keep that."

     "Shut up." Bones leaned into kissed him again and just before he made contact there was a knock at the door.

     "Ugh," Jim scrambled off of Bones and went to answer the door. "Yeah?"

     "Keptin Kirk, Mr Sulu says we vill arriwe at Zebinge in five meenets and he vanted to know vho vill be on ze landing party?" Chekov asked in between pants, Jim told him that it isn't necessary to run everywhere but he never listens.

     "Tell Sulu to meets us in the Launch Room with the usual launch party." He ruffled Chekov's curly hair, he's been acting like an older brother to the younger man, and said "And you don't need to run everywhere."

     "Yes, Sir."

     The door closed and Jim turned back to Bones. "Sorry, babe, looks like we're gonna have to continue this later."

     "Jim, is it really fair to have Uhura on a landing party so soon after she broke a cardinal rule of Starfleet? We're to-"

     "Observe without being seen. I am well aware of how we are to carry ourselves, Bones, but come on! I break the rules all the time!" Jim said as he adjusted his pants. Bones eyed them hungrily.

     "This isn't a matter of whether or not you break the rules, it's about showing the crew that rule breaking will not be tolerated." Bones walked over to Jim.

     Jim put his hands on Bones' shoulders and said, "I'll make a deal with you; you forget about this tiny, little, event with Uhura, and we finish this," Jim grabbed Bones' crotch, "on Zebinge." Bones' eyes widened as Jim's narrowed. 

     "Fine." The man in the blue shirt bowed his head in submission. 

     "I thought you might agree. Now go get a coat." As Bones left the room, Jim slapped his ass. Bones jumped in surprise and Jim giggled.

                                                                              * * * *

      "Y'all listen up," Bones started his routine speech before any landing party left about diseases. Everyone was fitted with the official Starfleet snow suits- a thin reflective base layer with a thick, grey, parka over it. They exchanged their black uniform pants for white snow pants and waterproof boots. "the planet our gracious captain has decided we land on is a frozen wasteland with critters capable of swallowing you whole. Sulu has told me the plants have a tendency to spray a gas that freezes anything it touches so don't get too close- I'm looking at you Carol- you might be Pike's daughter but now you're a member of the Enterprise and I'll treat you like everyone else."

     "Lighten up, Bones." Jim said.

     "Is there something idiotic that would most likely get us killed you would like to add?" The doctor asked.

    "Is there something idiotic that would most likely get us killed you would like to add, sir," Jim looked pointedly at him to add emphases to his words, "and no, there isn't anything I would like to add, but have fun, if you find something, bring it back to the ship." They were transported to the ground and their noses soon turned red. There was a slight purring noise. They looked around before Chekov started yelling in Russian.

     "Keptin, Keptin, look vhat I haff found! It is a Tribble, no?" Chekov asked. In his arms was a ball of silver fur that was emitting the purring sound.

     "It is... but I've never seen a silver one-" Jim started before Bones cut in.

     "CHEKOV! Put that down! You have no idea what it could do to you!" He reached out to swat the creature away but Chekov turned to protect it.

     "It vill not do anyzing to me, Doctor, Keptin, may I keep it?"

     "Jim, if you've ever cared about this crew, you won't let him-" Bones tried to say before Jim spoke.

     "Bones, I don't need your input because I've made up my mind already; Chekov, you can keep it."

     "OYE-O! Zank you Keptin!" The boy bounced around with the fur ball in his arms.

     Bones eyes Jim angrily. "Oh, come on," Jim said. "he's just a kid, let him have a little fun. Just like we'll be having. Everyone, meet here in say two hours?"

     As Jim walked away in search of a secluded place, Bones drilled him on Tribbles. "Jim, those things reproduce like rabbits, give that thing a few days and we'll have an entire STARSHIP full of them!"

     "Relax," Jim pushed Bones into a pile of snow. "You're too stressed out, the Tribble'll lower that. And I'll have it sterilized if it'll make you happy. " Jim sat on Bones' lap. 

     "Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a mental patient." Bones wrapped his arm around Jim's waist. 

     "Well you will be if you don't release some stress. And I think I know the perfect way." Jim leaned into kiss him. He palmed Bones' pants. Bones groaned in satisfaction. 

     "You know all of my buttons, don't you?" Bones asked before attacking Jim's neck with his lips. 

     "Definitely," Jim  panted. "I also know all your tricks." Jim offered himself to the older man. 

     "All of them? Is that right?" Bones pulled his glove off with his teeth. His bare hand made contact with Jim's back. 

    "All. Of. Them." Jim said in a fractured mannerism. 

    "What about this one?" At that, Bones flipped them so he was on top and lightly bit Jim's ear. 

     "That one is..." Jim flushed. "new."

     "Brand. New." Bones licked Jim's pulse point.

      Jim groaned in response. "Clothes. Off. Now."

     "Gladly." Bones mumbled. He unzipped Jim's jacket and almost tore off Jim's yellow shirt. He nipped down Jim's chest. First his collarbone. Next his right nipple. He licked across Jim's chest to his other nipple. He blew cold air onto the wet stripe he left with his tongue.

     "Uuuuuhhhhgggg..." Jim moaned.

     "Like that?" Bones blew again.

     "Pants. Now." Jim pawed Bones' hardness through the snow pants.

     "What do you want?" Bones teased. He licked down Jim's rippled stomach. He reached the edge of Jim's pants. "Tell me what you want. Say it. Out loud." 

     The blue of Jim's eyes were almost swallowed by his blown pupils. When he spoke, his voice was husky with desire. "I want- I want," he stuttered before the end of the sentence finally came out in a sigh. "You. I want you."

     "Your wish," Bones reached his hand into the pants. "Is my command." Jim moaned when Bones wrapped his hand around his cock. He hissed when the cold air made contact with his skin. He growled when Bones' lips wrapped around his head. Bones licked the sides then returned to the tip. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the edge. Jim drew a breath. He ran his hands through Bones' black hair and pushed farther into Bones' mouth. Bones gagged. "Damn, baby, I forgot how big you were..." Bones wrapped his hand around Jim's length and teased it up and down.

      "I'm gonna burst..." At that Bones stole away from Jim. Jim made a whining noise in the back of his throat. 

     "Not yet, darlin'," Bones said in Jim's ear. "Things are gonna last longer." 

     "Ugh." Jim rolled Bones onto his back and ground his ass onto Bones' pelvis. He pulled down the zipper on Bones' jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He all but tore the blue shirt off of Bones, revealing his chest, which had a fine dusting of dark hair. He tugged at Bones' pants and yanked the zipper down. He undid the button and found black boxer briefs with tiny blue Starfleet ensingias for the medical division. He proceeded to yank them down. "Doctor, I believe it's time for you to turn your head and cough..."

     "Of all the possible medical based come ons you could have picked from, you choose 'turn your head and cough'?" In response Jim spat on his hand and stroked Bones' cock. Bones shuttered and gasped. 

     "What's the problem, Bonesy?"

     "Not a thing darlin'. Not a damn thing." Bones breathed heavily. His breath came out as a column of steam in the cold air. Jim licked his was down Bones' chest, stopping at one nipple then moving to the other. When he reached Bones' manhood, Jim licked from base to tip. "Damn, you're beautiful." Bones muttered. 

     "I could marry us, you know, though it would be odd to be a groom and the priest."

      "I thought you had a religious aversion to commitment."

      "That... may or may not be true..."

      "Exactly." In response, Jim wrapped his lips around Bones' cock. Bones hissed. He threaded his fingers through Jim's blond hair. He pushed Jim's head down until it was flush with his pelvis.  Jim gagged and rose up off Bones.

      "I need you in me. Now." His lips were swollen from sucking. His pupils were blown with desire, the blue nearly swallowed by the black. His cheeks are nose were red from the cold.

      "Beg for it." Bones gently turned Jim onto his back. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small, black bottle. He flicked the cap up and spilled the cold, clear liquid onto his finger. He bent and nipped Jim's ass then moved his hand forward and circled Jim's hole. He did this a few times then pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Jim moaned softly. "Beg." Bones leaned over Jim's back and spoke quietly into his ear. Jim shuddered. 

      "P-please," Jim started, his words fractured with lust, "Bones, I want it, I need it." He amended himself. "Give it to me, please." Bones pushed another finger into him. Jim groaned.

      "So tight..." Bones murmured. Jim pushed back onto Bones' fingers. "Fuck, that hot, baby..."

      "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna fuck me?" Jim had an impatient edge in his voice. He looked and saw Bones slicking up his cock.

      Bones moved till the tip of his cock was at Jim's hole. He pushed past the tight ring. "So very, very tight..." Jim groaned. He pushed back against Bones. "Eager are we?" Bones asked then licked the shell of Jim's ear. 

      "Just a- a touch." He moaned in the back of his throat. 

      "How do you want it? Fast and hard or slow and soft?"

      "I get to choose? How gentlemanly of you." Jim teased. 

      "I'm about to show you just how ungentlemanly this doctor can be." Bones responded  before reaching his hand down and tweaking one of Jim's nipples. 

      "F-fast and hard." Jim gasped. 

      "You got it, darlin'" with that Bones flicked his hips, pushing deep into Jim. Jim moaned. Bones flicked his hips again, this time he bit Jim's collar bone, giving rise to a mark. Jim arched his back against the force of Bones' hips. Repeatedly, Bones forced himself into Jim, over and over and over. Jim raked his hands down Bones' back, leaving thin scratches from dull nails. He wrapped his arms around Bones' neck and pulled the other man's mouth onto his. He moved his mouth to His neck and nipped. After his teeth scraped, he lapped the spot with his tongue. He repeated this. Once, twice, a third time. When he moved to Bones' ear, he noticed the mark he had left. He bit Bones' ear lightly. He felt Bones break the rhythm he had settled into.

      "You're gonna shoot aren't you?" Jim asked into his ear. Bones shook his head yes, unable to form words. "Give it to me, Doctor." He whispered. Bones panted before he couldn't take it anymore. He smashed his lips to Jim's to stifle his moan. His cock swelled in Jim and his cum sprayed his inner walls. This set off a chain reaction. Jim shot up between them. His nails clawed Bones' back again. Bones collapsed onto Jim. "Bonesy, get up. I think I'm getting frostbite on my back. And we need to get back to the ship."

      "Then we should get cleaned up." Bones separated from Jim then leaned down and licked the trail of Jim's cum. "That should do for now."

                                                                    * * * *

      "Sulu, set a course... you know what? You choose. Punch it" Jim sat in the captains chair back on the Enterprise and watched the pilot put in coordinate to some alien planet. 

      "Doctor," Spock said to Bones, "I feel compelled to tell you that you have what I believe is called a hickey on your neck." 

      "A wha-" Bones' hand flew to his neck. "JIM!" 

      "Chekov, you have the con!" Jim ran off the bridge followed by Bones, who looked to be out for blood. 

      

 


End file.
